


Untitled For Now

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Futuristic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While recovering from his own injuries, Marcus rescues a young slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest titles, although you might want to wait until I have posted more?
> 
> This fic has been brewing in my head for ages now and since I couldn't find my notes on 'Loss/Gain' I figured I'd start this!
> 
> EDIT 10/08/2014: I made a few changes, most notable of which are near the end of the chapter. I also noticed that I forgot to mark this as having more than 1 chapter, so my apologies if anyone thought it was complete. Thanks! <3

Marcus was just settling into bed for the night when the perimeter alarm went off, bringing up a display showing a person making their way onto the estate; from the person’s heat signature he could see that they were in danger of developing hypothermia. 

Dressing quickly and grabbing a thermal blanket, he activated the estate security drone and followed it outside. Not wanting to startle the person by turning on the estate’s external lights, he had the drone illuminate the path in front of him, at the same time he put it into defensive mode just in case whoever it was meant him harm.

What he saw when the drone came to a stop was not what he was expecting; instead of the lost wayfarer he was hoping for or the marauder he dreaded, the person lying unconscious at his feet was clearly a young slave. Dropping to the ground carefully, he spread the blanket out before lifting the boy and placing him on it and then wrapping it around him. Before picking him up, he triggered the blanket to slowly warm up and then headed back to the estate, the drone once again lighting his way.

Once inside he rushed into the infirmary and placed the boy onto the medbed; after removing both the blanket and the slave’s meagre clothing, he started the diagnostic process. From the look of the slave, who was covered in bruises both new and old, he knew there would be internal damage. Although there were plenty of external injuries which needed attention as well; the usual clipped ear, and his nose, several toes and two fingers had been broken and not set properly afterwards.

And once done on the bed, he would definitely need to soak in the rejuv gel; his body was littered with ugly scars of all sizes and his skin was in a terrible state, Marcus found himself wondering if the boy had ever bathed using a kind of cleaning agent.

The bed emitted a constant beep to indicate the diagnostic was complete and was lit up with a red light to show that there was a serious wound that needed to be attended to immediately. Without even checking the results, Marcus initiated the full healing protocol and watched as the glass cover descended slowly to hermetically seal the chamber. Satisfied that the medbed would take care of the boy’s injuries, Marcus made his way back to his bedroom and slowly undressed, fully intending to soak in the gel himself for his thigh.

Once he felt that all of the tension had been relieved, Marcus took a quick water shower before dressing in his pyjamas and checked in on the slave. Reading the bed’s display he was glad to see that the most severe injuries had been taken care of and it was now resetting previous broken bones. According to the information, the process would not be finished for another half hour, so he headed to the kitchen in order to prepare something for the boy to eat. His culinary skills not that great, he made some sandwiches and prepared tea; it was as he was sipping of his own tea that he heard the medbed beeping to alert him that its protocol was complete.

When he entered the room he was startled to find the boy crouched in the corner, the thermal blanket wrapped around his middle; he was still filthy and covered in blood but no longer deathly pale. Placing his cup down, he raised his hands in a placating manner, “I mean you no harm. My name is Marcus, this is my home. You triggered the perimeter sensor; I found you unconscious when I went to investigate. What is your name?”

The boy’s eyes had not left him as he spoke, and from the way he held himself Marcus could see that he would protect himself if needed, not wanting to seem a threat he slowly took a step back and continued speaking when it became clear the boy would not. “You do not have to tell me your name if you do not want to. Through that door is an immersion tub of rejuv gel, it will help ease any pain you still feel and take care of the bruises. If you do not want to use it, there is also a bathing unit which you can use to get clean. I have made sandwiches and tea if you are hungry, should will bring it here?”

After a moment of silence, Marcus kept speaking, “I will bring the food, eat of it if you want. As my clothes are going to be too big, I will have something made. Just please do not leave. Your body will still be weak from the medbed’s anaesthetic and you are still in danger of hypothermia, especially since you are mostly naked. I promise you that you are safe here for as long as you stay.” 

Holding eye contact, Marcus slowly backed out of the room and then fetched the tray of food from the kitchen and placed it on the counter opposite the door. The boy was still crouched in the corner watching him, so he slowly made his way to the medbed and uploaded the data it had gathered on the boy into the estate’s database. Once done, he retrieved his cup of now cold tea and left the room, allowing the door to close behind him. Not sure of what else to do, he headed towards the estate’s master control unit and ordered clothes to be made using the measurements obtained from the medbed.

As he made his way towards the kitchen, he noticed that the door to the infirmary was once again open and the tray of food was no longer where he placed it. Smiling to himself, he made himself a new cup of tea and headed into the den area to wait. Before he could sit, a chime played through the room indicating someone was at the front gate. Checking the security feed of that area, he was surprised to see five large, heavily armed men standing there looking impatient. Before allowing them entrance, he put the estate into its defensive mode and hoped the young slave would stay put. 

Opening one of the room’s secret caches, he selected one of the stun guns and then made his way to the front door, opening it only after one of the men had knocked. “What can I do for you gentleman so late at night?”

The shortest of the five, a shifty looking man, spoke up revealing blackening teeth, “We’re looking for our boss’ property.”

Marcus narrowed his eyes at the man, as he looked about to spit on the ground at his feet, causing him to stop and instead spit into a handkerchief he removed from a pocket. “What exactly is your boss’ property?” 

He glanced at the others in time to catch one of them scanning the building for life signs; alarmed, he raised the hand they could not see towards the security panel in case things went bad quickly. The short one spoke again, “Slave; more trouble than is worth but he is the boss’ property and only the boss gets ta say when he can leave.”

Marcus nodded his head before shaking it, “Haven’t seen anyone besides my new wife since we got here!” he put on what he hoped was a dirty smirk, and got the desired result when they all broke into grins and nodded as if in understanding. “She’s in the rejuv tub,” lowering his voice he leaned towards them confidentially, “she doesn’t like me leaving bruises on her.”

The men chuckled as they relaxed and Marcus prayed they had bought his ruse and would leave. “Well we’ll let you get back to your lovely wife sir, sorry to bother you,” the small man said happily as they turned to leave. 

Relieved, Marcus dropped his hand away from the panel as he watched them make their way off the estate, only to tense up again when one of the others stopped and turned back towards him. “Felicitations on your marriage sir, and all the best for your future!” the man boomed before turning to jog towards the others.

Once they were no longer on the estate, Marcus closed the front door and sagged against it in relief. “Why did you do that?” a soft voice said, there was an unfamiliar lilt to it and it was much older sounding than he expected, startling him and he automatically brought the stun gun up, primed and ready to fire. 

As Marcus brought his eyes up from the ground he had been staring at, he found himself confronted with the now clean slave who was once again wrapped in the thermal blanket. Without thinking he catalogued the toes peeking out at him which were no longer crooked, the expanse of ivory skin which was now clear of scars and bruises, the face no longer swollen was actually quite fetching, and the wide grey-blue eyes staring at him; this was no boy. “Apologies,” he stammered as he lowered the gun, frowning once he had processed the question and asked, “Why did I do what?”

“You lied to them to hide me,” the young man said as he indicated towards the front door. “If they find out they will kill you.”

“Duly noted,” Marcus said as he pushed off from the door and made his way back to the den area, where he placed the gun back into the cache and stared gloomily at his second cup of cold tea. “Even if I told them the truth about you, they would have punished me for helping you. So let’s hope they don’t find out that you are in fact here.”

“Why are you doing this?” the slave asked, wrapping his arms around his torso, brow furrowed.

“I abhor slavery, especially when the slaves are beaten by their ‘masters’ and seen as objects!” Marcus responded angrily. Seeing the frightened look on the young man’s face he deflated, “Sorry. Let’s go see if your clothes are ready, we can’t have you walking around half naked and becoming hypothermic after I had just saved your life.”

The slave nodded and followed him to the laundry where the garment-maker was still busy. Reading the display he said, “It’s going to take five more minutes or so, can I get you anything while we wait?” 

The slave shook his head, shuddering at the room’s slightly colder temperature; quickly removing his gown, Marcus held it out. “Here, put this on." When the slave made no move to take it, he sighed exasperatedly, "Please?”

“Thank you,” the young man murmured as he hurriedly put the gown on and huddled in its warmth. Marcus then found himself under the scrutiny of grey-blue eyes and watched as he came to a decision and spoke again, “I am Esca, of Brigantes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta, so errors are my own.
> 
> I love comments ^_^ even if all you want to do is tell me it sucked!


End file.
